Queen Gale
Queen Gale of the SkyWings Once a quiet, scared princess with the rare case of discoloring in patches of her scales, she's claimed the throne in attempts to prove to herself that she can be a queen worthy of respect. Appearance Regal stature, an ever pensive expression. Queen Gale of the SkyWings truly is a beauty to the eyes of her subjects. Though, most could argue she's ''too much of a beauty...'' She's nowhere near ordinary. The Queen of the SkyWings is constantly armored, carrying a good amount of silver armor on her body with a lavish, white robe covering nearly the entire rest of her body. Under all of that armor though, Gale comes in pink, rose colored hues that differ from a SkyWing's normal yellow, red, and orange coloration. Her build is on the slimmer side of the spectrum for SkyWing standards, but she is taller and longer in length. Her wings are perfectly symmetrical, as are her ears, horns, and limbs. One is not longer than the other, nor imperfect in any way. Aside from the fact that she does have an underlying issue that's beyond her scales, into her skin. It's very rare to find a SkyWing - let alone a dragon - with the case of vitiligo. Because of this condition, pale pink patches of her scales have become present, and do spread as she ages. A doctor even predicts she'll be consumed by this pale pink before death. That's the only imperfect peace of her appearance, and is the reason she wears such armor and robes all the time. A curse for beauty, one may say. Despite it being a personal issue for her, others have praised her or been in awe. Some, on the darker side of morality, have tried to capture and skin her for her scales. Personality Gale used to be a very joyful dragonet, but has had reality hit her one too many times to shake her out of her joyous wonderland. She's been isolated, and excluded from groups when she was younger, as her patches of light pink made her too different for others to handle. It made her feel sickly internally. But she had to keep being optimistic, keep being her happy self, else everyone would know she's just as weak as they said. She has her moments of being humorous, letting out real laughter rather than false chuckles. Gale is very emotional, touchy because of all that's happened rather than hardened and apathetic like most other SkyWings. Even a soldier has her limits. The Queen of the SkyWings, despite her calm and regal appearances, is extremely jittery. Terrified of others sneaking up on her, and she had to warn that to her daughter and friends a multitude of times after the event that changed her had occurred. She despises having cloths near her face, and dislikes the feeling of loose jewelry resting from her body. Gale has a very deep disdain for herself. She does not believe she's worthy of the crown she'd been given, and does not believe herself worthy of basic respect most times. She's sad. Heartbroken. She's a wreck inside the shell of a queen. Abilities & Skillset :* Tribal Abilities - Abilities with which she inherited. :** Strong Flight Capabilities - Gale, like most to all of the remaining SkyWing population, is capable of soaring at significantly higher altitudes, and flying notably faster than the rest of the Pyrrhian tribes. :** Scorching Flames - Also displaying the pride of the SkyWings is Gale's ability to breathe flames that near the heat of firescales. :* Developed Skills - Abilities with which she practiced. :** Self Defense - Gale had been learning self defense from her father long before the incident took place, but ever since then, she'd been training harder with Dirk and other militaristic officials, including King Bedrock & Heir Verglas of the MudWings. History Gale of the SkyWings hadn't always been a saddened queen who wore armor everyday. In fact, it never looked as if it would come down to that in her days before she'd been crowned queen of the SkyWings. Before Hatching NOTES FOR NOW— circinae & andean grew close after the two attended a meeting with other queens together. after the trip brought them closer they took care of the rest. they discussed how lovely their marriage would be, how their children would be adorable, how they'd raise them, etc. it was difficult, considering a nurse had brought bad news telling circinae that her fertility was scarily low, meaning she'd not be able to bear children often, or more fearfully, at all. but they persisted, and out of their hardships, among all the stress that came with it, the product resulted in a gorgeous crimson egg. After Hatching & Dragonethood NOTES FOR NOW— gale hatched peacefully, showing no struggle as she emerged. though, something that baffled circinae & andean was a patch of pale pink that made a ring around both of her horns' bases. they shrugged it off for the time being, and often boasted about the beauty that is Gale of the SkyWings. gale, at the time, didn't realize they'd take it to the next level. on top of being a princess, as well as a dragonet beauty, she now had the weight of being a pageant queen too. her parents, after she'd aged to 2 years old, had entered her in beginner contests to see how itd go. it seemed ti have skyrocketed from there, but with that, the pale pink patches seemed to spread. it didn't bug her parents until it came down to an important pageant at age 7. it almost horrified her parents, and they tried to mask the pale pink with ground up rose petals for the same rosy hue of her scales, but to no avail. for that fateful pageant, she wore armor. untainted silver mixed with a gown of a similar grey. it stunned the judges, and they praised her for it, but gale understood that these patches were both a blessing and a burden, seeing as it brought more wealth to her family than necessary, as well as the more traumatic experiences. on multiple occasions, dragons all around pyrrhia had attempted to scale the skywing towers to see gale, theyd attempted to bribe her on the streets during trips with gold and silver, one even getting close enough to pull her aside a good distance before getting caught. to this day, gale does not accept bribes (even as a joke), currently lacks windows in her quarters, and absolutely despises being grabbed by anyone. Relationships King Dirk “Dirk is always as sharp as his name suggests.. However, that does not mean I love him for it.” Gale does not reciprocate the same feelings that Dirk has, and eventually over time, it seems Dirk caught on and began to fizzle out his feelings. She knew that it was just her beauty that kept him entranced in this infatuation. However, she also knew very well that looks cannot establish a relationship's foundation alone, never. Crescendo “I.. I still don't understand why he'd leave despite the facts being laid right in front of me.” Crescendo was Gale's first love, and the first individual to treat her as if she wasn't an object. Crescendo and Gale deeply cherished eachother, but due to the fact Crescendo was a long lost treasure for the tribes of Ice & Sea, they parted ways. Ascension “My dearest daughter, nothing could separate us, not even the moons.” Gale seems to be the most attached to Ascension, her only daughter. Not so much in the clingy overprotective manner, because Ascension luckily didn't inherit the prominence of her own condition. The two confide in one another, well aware that Dirk can't keep a secret should it go against him somehow. Circinae & Andean “Pageants, beauty contests, wealth, fame... That's all they ever cared for, so I exiled them.” Circinae was the queen before Gale, and Andean was a noble soldier whom protected the royal family with his life. However, once Gale hatched, those titles meant nothing. Trivia *text Gallery text Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Government Official)